oakleaffandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gottadome12/Home - Opening 1: Let's Meet Some Cute Boys at the Mall
Girl! Did wake up or even get my text Wake up, cause I saw a cute boy at the mall Girl, no you didn’t, so shut up! '' ''Yes, I’m for real, now hurry up and put your heels on. It was a busy day at school and students were walking behind Sylvie and Hailey as the two girls where gathering together for a selfie with their Rotom Phones as the logo for Hello12’s Home pops up. Sylvie looks at her Rotom Phone, getting ready to take more selfies when her Grookey climbs up her right shoulder. Sylvie was standing behind a pink background with flowers. As she feels Grookey climbing up her, she hugs her partner Pokemon. Next Hailey was standing in front of a blue background with colorful waves going on at the same time. She was getting dressed and looking at herself in the mirror. She puts a pair of sunglasses on top of her hair. Sean’s Impidimp grabs his wallet and starts running away. He stops mid-walk in order to turn around and stick out his tongue and shake his butt, teasing Sean at the same time. Sean finally catches up to his Impidimp and tries to grab his wallet as he was standing behind a crimson background with flames going on. Professor Magnolia smiles at the camera, as she held her cane in her hand. She was behind a purple background with bubbles going on in the background. Which way did you even see him go? I think he went straight, no I think he went left I feel like I don’t even know, so let’s go get smoothies. Tons of pictures from Sylvie’s Instagram pop up with all of them including pictures of her and her best friend Hailey and them doing various activities with each other, like going to the mall, getting their nails and hair done, shopping, trying out clothes, checking out boys and pictures with filters from Snapchat. When we're down and have no one at all, Put your hands on my shoulder and raise your voice up high, I got your back girl, that’s why we're best friends! The fog was getting thicker and thicker as a young Sylvie was lost and alone in the Slumbering Weald. She saw a shadow of a blue Pokemon, that looked worn out. Sylvie shakes her head and back into reality. Her best friend Hailey nods her head and looks at her friend. Grookey shows up too. Both Sylvie and Hailey grab their Pokeballs and throw them. Come on girl, let’s go look at cute boys! Are hair, make-up, or even getting some new clothes, I want to look on fleek for my date Sean, Hailey, and Sylvie were on a multi-colored disco floor that was lit up. Sean was next to Impidimp and Sylvie was next to Grookey. Sean was in the middle between the two girls. Hailey, Sylvie, Grookey, and Impidimp were doing various dances, as Sean just shrugged his shoulders, thinking he was too serious to dance around with them. The four of them dab as Sean just shrugged yet again. The school bell rang and students started getting out of school. Hailey, Grookey, and Sylvie run, wanting to hurry up and go shopping and look at boys. Sean and Impidimp looked at the two girls as Sean facepalms. With our heads held up high, '' ''We can achieve anything we want, '' ''So let’s quit slacking off, and let’s go, meet some cute boys! Sylvie and Hailey look up at all tall towers with Team Yell Grunts Robbie and Sophie looking down at Sylvie and Hailey with their Toxicity and Zigzagoon looking down alongside Robbie and Sophie. Sylvie orders her Grookey to attack using Branch Poke on Toxtrcity with Hailey cheering her on. Next up a Rookidee uses Aerial Ace on Zigzagoon. Come on girl, let’s go look at cute boys! Are hair, make-up, or even getting some new clothes, I want to look on fleek for my date Once again Sean, Hailey, and Sylvie were back on the multi-colored disco floor that was lit up. Sean was next to Impidimp and Sylvie was next to Grookey. Sean was in the middle between the two girls. This time they were joined by Sonia, Leon, and Professor Magnolia in the background. Everyone was doing various dances while Sean continued trying to act too cool for school. Finally, everyone dabs except for Sean. Grookey and Impidimp nuzzle their cheeks together with their eyes watering up. Mr. RIme grabs the two of them, while also holding on to an egg and starts juggling the egg, Grookey, and Impidimp. How does my hair look? How does my hair look? I think it looks very okay. Sylvie, Hailey, and Sean start walking down on a map of Galar, as pictures of various cities in Galar. Sylvie was walking next to Grookey, Hailey was holding an egg and Sean was walking next to Impidimp. So come on grab your shoes, come on grabs your coats And let’s go out and chase after that boy! Is he very cute? (Yes!) Is he very single? (Yes!) Hailey looks down at the egg that she was holding and smiles. She was happy to be holding an egg in her hands and starts nuzzling it. Sylvie and Grookey jump up. Hailey jumps up. Hailey and Sylvie hug each other and take a selfie with a Rotom Phone as they were making duck lips. Category:Blog posts